


[evanstan/清水/短篇完結HE] 巴基·巴恩斯的107歲生日

by on_nine_jai



Category: Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:08:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23142196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/on_nine_jai/pseuds/on_nine_jai
Summary: [evanstan/清水/短篇完結HE] 巴基·巴恩斯的107歲生日靈感為seb在ins發了bucky慶祝107歲生日片段時腦洞!!很想寫seb為拍bucky慶生片時的想法及對A4結局的難過，還有chris如何回應seb安慰他的腦洞!十分高興趕得上在白色情人節完成 :)有Anthony,scott老弟還有dodger友情客串😳可能會有肉肉的番外?
Relationships: Chris Evans/Sebastian Stan
Kudos: 5





	[evanstan/清水/短篇完結HE] 巴基·巴恩斯的107歲生日

"謝謝大家。"sebastian笑得十分燦爛，他雙手合十，誠懇跟每一位為bucky慶生的工作人員致謝。

"107歲生日快樂，老頭子。" anthony走過來撞撞sebastian的肩膀。

"bucky應該會幸福吧.....就算未來只得他一個人.."sebastian低頭看着被自己吹滅蠟燭的蛋糕，蠟燭依舊瀰漫着煙霧慢慢被空氣吹散。

"傻瓜，他可不像你，他可是寒冬戰士!即使世界曾經對他那麼殘酷，七十年以來他被九頭蛇洗腦折磨，一直承受着常人無法承受的痛苦虐待，恢復記憶後他仍然選擇相信這個世界，選擇面對自己做過的一切，那怕他只是被控制無辜的人。再者steve…"

"對呀...steve他，就算他最後選擇回到過去，找尋他失去的愛，跟peggy渡過平凡的一生直至終老。雖然對於bucky而言只有五秒的時間，steve卻渡過了的一生。只要看到他幸福，bucky就已經心滿意足。" sebastian苦笑勉強說下去

"這只是一個結局，但這是否真正屬於他們本應有的結局，你應該比我還要清楚。" anthony把手繞過sebastian的脖子，把他整個人拉向自已。

"hey,dude. 不要想太多嘛！" anthony側頭看看四周正在收拾道具的工作人員，"準備好心情去慶功了嗎？" anthony跟劇組人員們的心情都一樣，十分期待劇組給大家的休假。

"當然了。" sebastian站起來，手肘用力撞向anthony，"mackie are you ready?"  
"dude,你千萬不要比我先倒下。"  
''你別忘記上次你只喝了數杯就醉倒了，最後還要我跟chris帶你回家。 ''  
"別再說，上次只是我狀態不好，所以不能計算。"  
"所以呢....需要讓賽嗎？"sebastian忍不住笑  
"你這傢伙！" 兩人碰打碰撞地隨着劇組人員走到臨時更衣室換過衣服後，便一同離開拍攝場地走到距離不遠的餐廳。

"為短暫的休假干杯！" 休假派對剛剛開始不久，眾人已經開始醉醺醺

"干杯！" 眾人舉起酒杯，歡樂嘈吵的聲音響遍整間被包下的餐廳

"為布拉格的美景干杯！" 每個劇組人員都說出亳無相關的東西

"干杯！" 

"為sebastian跟bucky的美貌干杯！" 醉醺醺的anthony糊言亂語

"干杯！" 人們都沒在意在說什麼，只是隨着其他人舉杯跟着飲酒

"你在說什麼，mackie。" 被anthony的話語弄得臉紅耳赤的sebastian害羞起來，他只是小嘗幾口啤酒，因此他成為了整間餐廳唯一依舊清醒的人。

"嗝！sebastian，嗝！這一輪到你！"anthony被打嗝打斷話語  
"嗯..." 腦海一片空白的sebastian沉默了一回，  
"為....為anthonymackie的大腿干杯！" sebastian舉起酒杯，一飲而盡酒杯裡的液體

"hey dude...我就知道你羨慕哥我有一對粗壯，女孩子們又很喜愛的一雙大腿。" anthony用酒杯碰撞sebastian的杯子，發出一陣清脆的聲響。

sebastian忍不住對醺醉的anthony反個白眼，不滿的掃開他環住自己肩膀的手，走往劇組人員身邊談天。他又回到一固作風，比起說話他更喜歡聆聽別人說話，只對對方微笑或點頭來回應別人自己。他看着劇組人員因喝醉而變得渙散的眼神，腦海突然浮現一雙熟悉美麗蔚藍的眼眸，他很喜歡盯着那雙眼看，不論那雙眼在發怒，歡笑，像汪汪一樣的小狗眼神，他都很喜歡，他能盯着對方的雙眼看一整天。在自己不知所措的時候，那雙大海般溫柔而寧靜的眼眸都能平伏自己的情緒。

"不知道chris現在在做什麼.." sebastian唉了口氣，從褲袋拿起電話看時間，螢幕顯示屏顯示為凌晨一時，波士頓的時間較布拉格慢五個小時，chris現在應該正在忙碌工作吧，sebastian唉了口氣把電話放回褲袋裡。他們有差不多半年沒見，兩人都各自在忙碌，即使他們有視訊，但總是在對方要拍攝要掛電話，或者過於忙碌無法談電話，所以兩人只能透過文字短訊，雖然無法見面，等待回覆的時間亦很長，但即使只有冰冷的文字或者表情emoji，只要是chris回覆自己的短訊，sebasitan就會覺得很溫暖幸福。

整個餐廳都充滿嘈雜的喧鬧聲，人們都在sebastian身邊嘈過不停，sebastian雙眼牢牢地看着對方，但一句說話、一個字音也無法走進他的耳朵裡，他整個人完全放空，沉醉於自己的世界仿佛有堵透明的牆壁阻隔他跟其他人的之間。

chris我很想念你！我真的很想念你，想念你蔚藍的眼眸，長長的睫毛，高高的鼻子，性感紅潤的嘴唇，修剪整齊的鬍子，梳得貼服柔順的髮型，溫暖厚實的手掌，骨折分明的手指，健碩的，結實的胸膛，還有修長美好的身段，chris的一切一切，sebastian都十分掛念。  
sebastian拿起電話，查看在早上時份給chris的訊息，還沒得到回覆，無奈的嘆一口氣，現在的他完全沒有心情去喝酒，他回過神來，看到滿地都是喝完的玻璃酒瓶還有花生及薯片的渣滓，整間房間亂七八糟，sebastian小心奕奕站起來，以免吵醒躺在地上睡覺的大家。

"你們也喝得太醉了吧！" sebastian低頭看着醺睡的大家，不禁笑出聲，每踏出一步都要小心避免踩到睡姿很差的劇組人員的手或是腳。 他慢慢地走往餐廳走廊，正要步行出餐廳的露台呼吸新鮮空氣之際，一隻手突然抓住他的小腿，害他差點站不住腳要摔倒，幸好他反應快站穩腳步後，低頭看抓住自己腿的主人的手是誰。

"s..e..b..a.嗝.s..t..i..a..嗝.，你還未跟哥我喝酒。'' anthony的手用力拉扯sebastian的褲管  
"你喝夠了！mackie。你又再一次輸了，dude"  
"嗝...誰說我輸了..."  
"快點鬆手.."  
"嗝...我沒輸"  
"你再不放手，別怪我動手..."  
"嗝...我沒輸.." 完全醉倒的anthony根本沒有聽sebastian的說話，  
"別說我沒有警告過你..." sebastian動動手臂，忍不住怒火的抓緊拳頭用力打向anthony的眼窩，令他直接暈倒。

sebastian無視被自己打得暈倒，變得紫瘀的眼窩，還有滴着鼻血的anthony，跨過他暈倒的身子，打開通往露台的大門，門一打開涼風吹入整個餐廳，清新空氣吹散密封空間的酒醺味，涼意令sebastian整個人變得更精神。

sebastian抬頭看上漆黑一片的夜空，閃爍着一棵又一棵雖小但閃耀的星星，這個美麗的夜景在美國很難才看得到，在這繁華的國家以及城市，即使在深夜時份，繁華的街道就算入夜也依舊燈火輝煌，熱鬧不斷的人群還有繁多的汽車在馬路上穿棱，人們的嘈雜聲與汽車的喇叭聲交織着，根本無暇找個寧靜遠離城市的地方欣賞美麗的夜空。

天上掛着皎潔明亮的月亮，柔和的光線給黑漆漆的夜晚帶來了光亮以及溫暖，為在黑暗中迷失方向而恐懼的人們指引着方向。對於sebastian而言chris是他的月亮，每當自己因工作而感到氣餒，感到迷失的時候，chris總會走在自己的前方指引着自己正確的方向，安撫自己負面的情緒。他從褲袋帶出電話，打開相機把手機鏡頭向住明亮的月亮按下拍照的鍵，接着打開跟chris的通訊，寄出了這張在布拉格的月亮給對方，希望對方也能夠欣賞這美麗的景色。

不知道chris是否在同一遍天空，同樣也看着同一個月亮呢，sebastian心裡想着，把手放在露台的欄杆，托起腮發呆似的看着漆黑的夜景，電話螢幕突然亮起，sebastian趕快帶起電話看看，誰知道原來是自己指腹不小心觸碰到螢幕，他看着螢幕跳動的時間，數字顯示着布拉格時間凌晨四時，相等於波士頓時間晚上十一時，不知道chris完成一天工作回家了沒有，不知道他有沒有過於勞累，有沒有好好休息呢？心裡有無數的疑問跟擔憂，卻沒法得到任何一個答案的sebastian，唉聲唉氣的他把額頭擱在放在欄杆上的手臂。

孤身一人的寂寞感覺令sebastian突然想起bucky，屬於bucky barnes的107歲生日，再沒有任何人的陪伴自己慶生，雖然他說過無論誰成為了新任的美國隊長，他都會一直追隨對方。因此他跟sam成為了戰友，成為了bucky身邊唯一個會陪伴自己的人。可是對於bucky來說，sam他只是因有共同朋友的原因才會成為"朋友"，而且他不想年老的steve擔心自己，因此他們成為真正的"朋友"。

這些年來讓bucky的回憶不多，最深刻最難忘的片段都是在布魯克林還有在瓦干達的時候。當他回復記憶後在瓦干達的生活時間不長，但對於一個曾經被洗腦虐待七十年的士兵來說，這都是他一生最開心的時光，不用擔心戰爭的來臨，不用再拿起他討厭的武器，不用再擁有在九頭蛇控制下屬於冬兵的鐵臂，每天都能享受無憂無慮的日子，休閒時跟瓦干達的小朋友玩耍還有照顧羊群的生活，而且最重要的事是那個常常做傻事的steve都會一直在自己身邊，只要對方在自己身邊，無論在什麼環境、做什麼事情，bucky都會覺得自己很幸福。

然而最後steve選擇到過去尋找他失去的愛，拋棄曾經為了拯救自己的好朋友而跟全世界的國家對立的自己，拋棄了自己一直以來的信念，拋棄了一直陪伴在自己身邊的bucky，背叛了自己曾經許下的承諾，拋棄了曾經在自己身上發生過種種事情，而選擇回到過去尋回他失去的愛，跳回他欠她的那隻舞，雖然對bucky來說只用了五秒的時間，短短的五秒卻改變他的一生，讓五秒後的世界只餘下bucky一個過時之人。當然他仍然會陪伴在年老steve的身邊直至生命的盡頭，就如當初的承諾般。但bucky barnes的未來人生再沒有steve rogers這個人。再沒有屬於兩人的未來，以後未來的路都只有一人，只有bucky barnes。

滿腦子都是負面情緒的他，煩躁地用手抓亂本來梳得整齊的頭髮，想要趕走腦海裡的一切負面情緒，啊-----------，sebastian發出惱人的叫聲，腦海裡的東西仍然揮之不去，讓此刻的sebastian變得更為煩燥，讓他想要進去拿瓶啤酒去借酒消愁之際，手機的聆聲響起了。他的心情仿佛像坐過山車般由煩躁的心情變得高興，他清清喉嚨，用最快的速度梳順頭髮，接着隨即拿起電話，螢幕顯示為來自scott的視訊電話，他的心情變得有點低落，同時他按下接電話的按鍵。

"hi sebby.很久沒見，你最近怎麼了嗎？" scott看來心情不錯  
"hey scott,我很好啊，你最近工作如何...還有chri..."  
"我最近在放假，在老家享受宅宅的生活！" scott自嗨地說過不停，sebastian完全沒法打斷他的對話，聽得有點不耐煩，正當他想要開口打斷對方時，對方突然提起他哥的名字。

"說對了，老哥有找你嗎?" scott盯大雙眼，用着跟chris相似的藍眸看着自己  
"還未....，早上以來他還未有空回覆我的短訊。"  
"也對，老哥他最近也很忙，每天帶着dodger很早出門但遲遲也不回家，經常在深夜時份才回家，不知道他還了工作外，到底在忙什麼...."  
"你知道他回了老家了嗎？"scott嘴嚼着薯片繼續說

"我知道，我知道他會在波士頓參與漫展。"  
"差點忘了說..." scott的話語被門聲打斷了

"汪！汪！" dodger從大門跑向scott，當scott想要抱住dodger的時候，牠卻無視向住自己張開手的scott，撲向scott把整個狗身坐在他身上，無視身下的人的不適，視線一直注視着手機螢幕的畫面吠叫。

"dodger，很久沒見啦，有想念我嗎？" 看到dodger時sebastian的心情變得喜悅  
"汪！汪！" 聽到熟悉的聲音時，dodger高興的不停擺尾對住手機大聲吠叫，可憐的scott除了被他家的狗無視，還要壓住身子拿着電話

"好了，不要坐在scott身上。" 沉厚好聽的聲音從電話傳來，dodger趕快從scott身上離開，接着聲音的主人拿着一個盒子從弟弟身旁坐下，把臉龐映入手機螢幕。

"Chris！！" 看到chris的臉龐讓sebastian心跳加速，即刻他心裡有很多說話很想說，但最後毫只能叫他的名字出來而已

"seb！ I miss you so much." 蔚藍的眼眸深情的盯着螢幕裡的自己  
"me too, Chris ！我.."  
"等等！" sebastian的話說被chris打斷，chris看看手錶的時間，時間顯示為晚上11時55分  
"太好了，還趕得切！seb你準備好了沒有？"

"？？" 一臉疑惑的sebastian看着螢幕的chris慢慢解開盒子裡的絲帶

"Happy 107th Birthday, bucky!!!" chris跟scott同時說出，接着chris從盒子裡拿出一個裝飾着星星、星盾造型還有鐵臂造型的蛋糕，點亮着107字體的蠟燭，蛋糕還用抖震的字體寫着bucky生日快樂。  
"這個蛋糕是我親手造的，這些天來，我就是去找朋友教我去整蛋糕。雖然現在只能給你看，不能吃，但希望你會喜歡！"

"很酷吧！這個造型是我設計的。" scott插話說，身後的dodger亦吠叫起來

"我..謝謝，我沒想過你們會記得bucky的生日，我想他也一定會很高興。" sebastian熱淚眼眶，忍不住哭了出來，他一直都以為bucky以後都要一人過生日，沒有人再會關心他，理會他，這個想法令sebastian哭得更大聲。

"乖，seb！不要哭了。" chris沉厚的聲線，令對方的情緒平伏了不少  
"蠟燭快要燒掉了快點吹滅吧。" chris的安撫的確讓sebastian停止哭泣，他用因哭泣變得紅腫的灰綠眼眸從螢幕盯着蠟燭用力地吹，scott則替對方真正吹滅蠟燭。

"蠟燭吹滅了，這是時候試試老哥親手造的蛋糕，我這個弟弟吃過他親手造的東西可算是五隻手指頭的次數都沒有.." scott想要繼續抱怨他哥的時候，dodger走到蛋糕的前方，遮掩着半邊螢幕，然後張開大口吃掉半個蛋糕，令牠滿臉都是忌廉。

"dodger!" scott跟sebastian同時大叫，而身旁的chris則只是掩着他的胸大笑起來  
"老哥，dodger牠亂吃東西，你還能笑？蛋糕還沾着朱古力，快點帶他去醫院吧！"  
"chris!!" sebastian擔心得大喊起來，然而對方抱住自己的胸，dodger亦吠叫，用舌頭舔過沾在嘴上的忌廉。

"不用擔心了，哈哈。這個蛋糕本來就是為dodger而整了。所有食材都是狗隻能食用了。"  
聽後，兩人的心情都平伏起來，接着chris的表情變得認真起來，氣場變得嚴肅，仿佛他現在就是美國隊長一樣。

"seb.我對你承諾過不會讓你擔心，只要你在我身邊，我會把我的所有東西全都會給你。同樣bucky都是我的男孩，所以我也不會讓他難過，再者他未來也不是孤身一人，那個結局只是給一般人觀看的結局，而屬於他們真正的結局是怎樣，相信你跟我一樣都十分清楚，他們承諾過會一起去未來，不會拋棄對方，願意為對方而放棄整個世界，只要對方能在自己身邊，一直陪伴着自己，直至時間的盡頭。"

"seb,我也是。當我抓緊你的手開始那天，我對自己作出承諾，承諾自己都永遠都不會放開你的手，一直陪伴你在我身邊，跟steve與bucky一樣，一起走直至走到時間的盡頭，永遠不分開。"

"chris,我愛你！我也一樣會陪伴你至時間的盡頭。" sebastian我眼淚再次沾濕眼眶  
"seb我也愛你！" 接着兩人隔住手機螢幕來了一個飛吻，即使只是個飛吻但已經包含着兩人之間的深深愛意

"快要閃盲我。" scott的話語想要提醒他們這裡還有其他人  
"真的辛苦mackie啦！" 他細聲說

"說起來為什麼這麼晚也未去睡？"  
"chris, 獵冬劇劇組給我們放幾天假期，因此劇組今天辦了休假的派對，我們有數天的假期，我很想你，我打算回來。"  
"我也很想你。" chris最初也很想sebasitian能在短短的假期裡可以休息，但他真的很掛念對方，而且自己那邊無法請假，因此他沒有拒絕sebastian的提議。

"機票的詳細資料再告訴你。先掛了！" sebastian在掛掉電話，再一次做出飛吻  
"愛你。" chris接住他的吻放在他的胸口

十五分鐘後，chris的手機亮起來，sebastian提供了機票的資料，chris趕快回覆一個又一個心情的emoji，當然對方亦同時回覆愛心的emoji，接着chris牢牢抓緊手機放在胸口，嘴角忍不住上揚，不用多說他十分期待接機當日。

"老哥，你也一把年紀了。為什麼還像一個三歲小朋友一樣啊！"  
"收聲scott，快點去睡。"  
"哼！熱戀中的愛情笨蛋。" scott收拾東西一邊暗罵chris，內心則慶幸自己不像他老哥，他跟自己的男朋友相處時的行為一定不像他老哥一樣笨蛋。

訂過機票的sebastian，趕快回到酒店收拾行李便匆匆出發到機場，展開"漫長"的十小時多的飛行旅程。 

不知睡了多久的anthony從睡夢中醒過來，一醒過來便覺得左頰疼痛萬分，而且有什麼遮蓋他的視線，他伸手摸摸自己的臉頰，摸出一張便條，上面寫着整齊漂亮的字體。

Hey mackie,  
當你醒過來的時候，相信我已經在乘搭往波士頓的飛機。不用擔心，昨天你也輸了，而且還較上次輸得更難看。 還有你的臉頰很痛吧，是我打你的唷！  
愛你的勝利者sebastian:)

看着便條仍然未反應到發生什麼事情的anthony決定什麼都不理，再次眨起雙眼進入夢鄉。

十多小時的飛航時間讓sebastian十分疲憊，但一想到下機時便能夠看到差不多半年沒見的愛人，他的倦意全消，每分每秒他都在期待着。同樣chris也是抱着萬分期待的心情，不耐煩似的不停看手錶的時間，還在大廳不停踱步。這令同樣坐在大廳沙發看電視的scott感到十分不滿。

"hey老哥，還未到時間，不用那麼心急了。"

然而chris完全沒有聽scott的說話，一直踱步，直至手機鬧鐘響起，但匆匆拉着scott一同乘車出發到機場。

當飛機到達機場時，只帶着隨身行李的sebastian用着仿如打了血清般，用了四倍的速度奔跑至接機大堂。他完全顧不到自己十多小時沒有打理，整張臉都顯露着疲倦的的自己，一看到低調穿着休閒服還有跟自己同款的NASA鴨舌帽的chris，sebastian便飛奔過去，整個人撲倒在chris懷裡，chris抱緊懷裡的人，抬頭吻上對方柔軟的嘴。

"我很想你，seb。"  
"我愛你，chris。" sebastian低頭再次對上對方的嘴唇

scott清楚知道自己在這裡的責任，他們三人趕快上車後，他便擔任盡責的司機角色，只會專注面前的路面情況，無視後座兩人的一切行為，一切的聲音。

"老哥，要多忍一會。回家才好繼續。"  
chris用司機座的倒後鏡盯看scott，scott被他哥仿如猛獸要享用獵物的眼神盯了一眼，他被嚇倒了，他只好繼續專注駕駛。

最後後座的兩人都能忍耐，回到家後無視熱烈歡迎自己的dodger，兩人互相纏綿碰碰撞撞才回到chris的房間繼續他們的事情。

sebastian短暫而漫長的假期才剛剛開始。

TBC??? 希望會有後續肉肉的番外 :P


End file.
